Caperucita
by EvannaPhantom
Summary: Baile de fin de curso ¿Quien sera el caballero misterioso que llevara a Layla a el baile? ¿Sera quien por tanto espero?...SI!
Hace semanas que Sky high volvio a la normalidad luego del ataque de Royal Pain. Will acabo obviamente con su novia tal como realmente esperaba pero no todo ocurrio como queria, el aun no me confesaba apesar que todos decian que era un hecho que el estaba enamorado de mi, pero yo solo esperaba.

Nos encontrabamos todos en clases entonces comenzo a hablar la directora con un informe.

-Queridos alumnos, este dia quiero informarles que en un mes se celebrara el baile anual, esta vez con tematica de cuentos de hada, todos deberan invitar a sus parejas mediante maneras de la epoca y cada alumno que asista debera llevar un disfraz de alguna pareja de algun cuento de hadas. Gracias por su atencion que tengan un buen día. - Su voz serena y amable como siempre de la directora Powers.

Majenta enseguida lanzo un comentario sobre eso.-Que horrible suena eso, cursi y meloso... Seguro Will estaba esperando el baile para confesarse ante ti ¿No crees Layla? Estoy segura!.- Majenta tenia razon seguro el se confesaria invitandome al baile, eso sonaba hermoso, aunque por algun motivo... Pensandolo bien ya no sonaba tan emocionante como habria imaginado siempre.

Los dias pasaban y todos recivian invitaciones al baile, cartas lacradas, ramos de rosas, regalos como coronas o tiaras y chicos pidiendole a sus parejas si serian sus princesas para el baile, etc... Practicamente todos tenian pareja, incluso Majenta asistiria al baile. La cual por cierto no queria decirme con quien iria ni su traje, aun asi nadie decia de que iria disfrazado.

Faltaba solo una semana para el baile y yo ya habia perdido algo de mi esperanza, no toda puesto que soy la persona mas jodidamente positiva del mundo, sin embargo ya no tenia mis experanzas al cien por cien. Estaba por abrir mi casillero cuando de golpe una tarjeta cae de el, la tomo del suelo para poder leerla, se veia rara, no tenia la letra de nadie que conociera.

 _Querida Layla, quisiera decirte que por años me senti incomprendido puesto que todos creian que debia ser igual a los que me crearon, cuando en mi interior no era como ellosy cree una capa que me cubria aislandome de mi y los demas , dejandome vagando como un lobo solitario. Lobo solitario eso me senti por mucho tiempo, hasta que te encontre, tu no me temias apesar de lo que todos te advirtieron de mi._

 _Hay algo importante que debo decirte, pero aun no es el momento. Aunque ya pronto sabras de mi..._

Voltee la carta para ver que mas decia pero nada. Me dejo intrigada y de golpe mis esperanzas volvieron de un subidon. Ahora si, estaba mas que segura que se trataba de Will!. Solo era cuestion de paciencia y tiempo solo eso... Y todo pasaria por si solo.

Al dia siguiente Majenta salio corriendo de clases rapido como rayo.

-Layla debes darme explicacione!- Y antes de que siquiera pueda entrar en clases o acotar solo me tomo del brazo para llevarme derecho al salon frente a mi mesa, donde se encontraba un ramo gigante de flores silvetres de todas las formas y colores.- Dijiste que nadie te habia invitado aun! Te lo dije que el lo haria solo debias tener paciencia! Oh por dios es tan hermoso... Apesar que obvio detesto estas cosas pero... Es tan romantico- Lo se, ella solia contraddecirse muchisimo siempre.

Estaba atonita mirando el ramo, era hermoso y lleno de fllores silvetres, son mis favoritas, apesar que me gustan las demas son muy sobrevaloradas, tambien por que creo que lo silvestre tambien tiene su hermosura. Estaba tan anonadada que Majenta comenzo a agitar un pequeño rollo de papel frente a mi cara.

-Hey vuelve en si! Hay algo escrito aqui para ti, rapido lee!- Tome el rollo y me dispuse a leer nuevamente.

\- '' _Se muy bien que amas la naturaleza, que aprecias las cosas inusuales cuando nadie mas lo hace y sobre todo te fijas en las cosas que otras personas suelen evitar, al igual que estas flores. Eso hiciste tu conmigo, te acercaste a este lobo cuando todos te dijeron y advirtieron que podia ser peligroso. Vas mas alla de los prejuicios de la gente... Una vez mas, ya volveras a saber sobre mi, mi querida... ...''_ , La carta esta sin acabar... Es raro, ayer tambien, es como si quisiera decirme algo pero no fuera el momento aun.- Me quede aun mas pensativa, soy una chica paciente y eso me resulta romantico, el suspenso es romantico pero ¿Cuanto mas iba a tardar en decirmelo? Oh por dios WIll!...

No vi a Will en dias sin embargo volvi a recibir la ultima carta 3 dias antes de el baile. Por alguna razon comenze a dudar de si realmente Will estaba tras todo esto pero mis esperanzas aun seguian en pie, solo que la emocion era diferente a la emocion que sentia antes por el, como si esto fuera algo nuevo...

Llegue a casa y me dispuse a hacer mis deberes entonces abri mi libro en la pagina que resolvimos hoy y entonces encontre una carta, la abri y mi corazon latia cada vez mas fuerte, todo esto era realmente como un cuento de hadas.

 _''Esta sera la ultima carta... Perdona que te haya hecho esperar tanto tiempo...''_ Gracias a dios Will... te diste cuenta.''... _Si realmente quieres saber quien soy, quiero invitarte al baile, y que asistas al bosque a buscarme mi Caperucita...''_ ¿Caperucita?... Realmente comienzo a pensar que alguien esta ayudando a Will con todo esto, el no es asi de cursi. Pero espera, aun hay mas _''Yo estare esperandote aqui, eternamente si es necesario... Por que tu fuiste la unica, mi hermosa y dulce caperucita... Que vio a este lobo, cuando todos lo rechazaron. Pd, espero con ansias que asistas...''_ Bien, ¿Que are?... Ya se, llamare ya a Majenta!.

-Vamos...responde... -Sonaba el telefono y sonaba y sonaba...entonces-

-Ocurrio algo Layla?- Yo estaba totalmente euforica.

-Ven ya a mi casa! Te necesito es de urgencia.

-Ocurrio algo malo? Dime,-Ella sonaba preocupada.

-Corre!-Colge.

Unos veinte minutos luego ella se encontraba en mi casa, la ise pasar sin mensionar palabra rapidamente hasta donde la carta haciendo que la lea, su rostro se trasnformaba mediante la leia, hasta que al fin acabo.

-Bien... esto es ... TE LO DIJE! Por dios layla, tu debes ir, mañana mismo nos iremos a buscar un disfraz y TU iras!...- Ante la emocion de Majenta (muy extraño en ella) Decidi calmarla por que realmente dudaba de algo en todo esto... Sin embargo la emocion era mas fuerte, el misterio sobre todo.

-Calma Majenta...hay algo raro y dudoso en esto solo... Es raro ¿No te parece raro de Will algo asi?- Ella primero me miro de manera extrañada pero luego pude desifrar en su rostro que pensaba exactamente lo mismo que yo.

-Tienes razon... Sin embargo... Debes asistir a ese baile y averiguar hasta el final sobre esto de una !... ¿Cuantas veces en la vida te ocurrira algo asi? Sobre todo romantico y cursi y todo eso que a ti te gusta...

Faltaba un dia para el baile y yo me encontraba en la tienda de disfraces con Majenta para poder comprar mi traje, debido a que iba retrasada y debia buscar de urgencia uno de Caperucita.

Me probe varios diferentes pero ninguno me agradaba... Hasta que porfin encontre el que iba conmigo, era aniñado pero corto, con muchas capas de enaguas y lleno de puntillas blanca todas las enaguas, era absolutamente todo color bordo incluso el vestido, incluyendo la caperusa obviamente, con escote corazon y falda acampanada, bordado en un bordo mas oscuro junto con medias blancas bucaneras y sus zapatos rojos con moños. Realmente era un vestido que me habria puesto incluso para una fiesta normal, realmente era hermoso y tierno. Yo me miraba anonadada al espejo cuando oigo una voz conocida tras de mi.

-¿Iras al baile entonces Layla?- Oh mi dios entonces era cierto...conozco esa voz y ademas eso solo esta confirmando que realmente es el...

Voltee y se trataba de Will y Warren (Ellos eran mejores amigos ahora).

-Am...claro ¿Te agrada mi traje? Aunque yo realmente creo que no se ve tan bien y me siento algo ridicula- Creo que quizas deberia intentar... Discretamente claro...- ¿ustedes iran al baile? ¿con quienes iran?-. Ambos se pusieron algo nerviosos y comenzaron a rascar sus nucas mirando hacia otro lado.

-Pues iremos ambos pero no es algo que te interese hippie.- Will lanzo una mirada enojada a Warren y nuevamente dirijio su mirada ami.

-Si iremos pero... Ya nos veremos alli y por cierto, ami me parece que ese traje si te sienta, siempre me pareciste parecida a ella, no sueles temer a nada muchas veces...Es algo que aprecio de ti -Me dedico calida sonrisa y se dispuso a irse, Warren se acerco ami unos segundos.

-Hasta el baile... Y coincido con el. -El a diferencia de Will me guiño un ojo y su proxima accion fue desaparecer de la tienda tambien.

Ahora estaba mas confundida que antes, sin embargo... Will menciono encontrarnos alli o vernos ahi... Pero lo peor es que Warren sabe con quien ira ¿Por que no me lo menciono siquiera? Se supone soy amiga de el antes que Will...

Mas tarde en mi casa, la curiosidad me podia, era alguien super paciente pero en estas cosas... La paciencia desaparecia volando lejos llevandose de la mano mi cordura...

Me dispuse a llamar a Warren, solo sonaba y sonaba y sonaba... Y...

-HOLA WARREN!- Rayos si estaba impaciente.- Perdona, ¿como estas?.

-Hola Layla... ¿Desde cuando tan feliz de hablarme? ¿Que necesitas? o mas bien ¿Que quieres saber?.- Atrapada completamente...

-Oh vamos, ¿Acaso no puedo hablar con mi gran amigo.. tu?- El solto una risa burlona como siempre hace cuando me trapa y solo niego las cosas, pero sabe incluso que soy un desastre tratando de incubrir cosas.

-Bien bien, perdona por jusgarte... Bien ¿Entonces quieres que te diga o que?.- Suspiro, ''atrapada''.

-¿Con quien ira Will al baile?!- Solo se oyo un silencio.

-Prometi seria un secreto o se arruinaria la sorpresa, sabes que te tengo aprecio niña hippie pero realmente no puedo, si me disculpas deje quemandose mi cosina, chao.-

Mire mi telefono.

-Corto, muy tipico de el. -Suspire y me arroje al sillo, lo mejor seria dormir y dejar de pensar todo esto, solo... Descubriria todo mañana.

Esas horas de sueño fueron las mas estresantes de mi vida, eran pesadillas tras pesadillas de Will trayendo otras chicas como sus parejas al baile, yo en miles de multiples llegadas a la fiesta encontrandome con mi lobo resultando ser cada uno de mis compañeros de clases menos Will, incluso en un momento era Majenta. Desperte de golpe totalmente agotada.

-Vamos vamos... Sabras todo mañana Layla, calma.

Era el dia del baile, los de los grados superiores se encontraban desde temprano en el colegio arreglando decoraciones y demas cosas, ademas de arreglar la lista de la gente que asistiria y demas. Magenta y yo fuimos a peinarnos y mas luego ponernos nuestros disfraces a irnos a la fiesta una hora mas tarde, ambas fuimos juntas puesto que ella aun queria que fuera sorpresa con quien iria y no queria que supiera, aun asi pude ver su disfraz, se trataba de alicia, alicia en el pais de las maravillas. Es increible no ver a Magenta sin su purpura de siempre.

Estabamos cada vez mas cerca de la entrada, mi corazon latia con fuerza y mas fuerza, en mi cabeza solo se agolpaban las preguntas nuevamente ¿Quien seria? ¿Realmente estara alli? ¿Realmente es Will?. Me pare en la entrada del baile en seco y respire ondo... Magenta se me adelanto asi que de seguida la fui a buscar y solo me sorprendi con lo que vi (Bueno, no tanto... Creo era obvio) Zack estaba disfrazado de conejo blanco, jajaja. Ellos me llamaron y me acerque sin pensarlo.

-¿Layla no iras a buscarlo?...- Yo nege con la cabeza, estaba tan nerviosa que siquiera podia mirar a algun sitio y buscarlo con la mirada, mi cuerpo entero estaba paralizado y mi corazon desbocado.

-Yo realmente creo que deberias buscarlo... No debe estar lejos, y por cierto...tampoco vimos a ...tu sabes quien. Debe estar escondido tu sabes que realmente es el, estuviste esperando hace tiempo esto y creo que deberias..-Entonces Magenta tapo la boca de Zack con un rostro horrorisado mirando hacia la puerta que daba a mis espaldas. Por algun motivo mi corazon recivio una puntada y entonces mando una señal a mi cerebro de que no volteara, pero era tarde ya estaba con la vista en la entrada y para mi mala suerte... Will entrando de la mano de aquella chica de 5to año con su traje de Reina de hielo que le quedaba injustamente perfecto en ella haciendola ver magnifica sin mensionar que hacia juego con su poder... De repente comence a sentirme mareada y mi vista se desenfocaba, solo pude irme corriendo a un rincon y apoyarme contra la pared, comenzo a perderme. Yo tenia razon, era demaciado bonito para ser cierto, sabia que el no habria hecho algo asi... ¿pero de quien se trataba entonces? Bah... con mi suerte solo debian querer jugarme una broma, una pesada y horrible broma... Ya habia tenido suficiente, primero Gwen...ahora ella? ¿Acaso no se cansada de jugar conmigo? Habia tenido mas que suficiente...si muchisimo mas que eso, acaso no era obvia? ¿No era mas que obvia?.

-No era mas que obvia?...Todos lo sabian... -Estaba tan perdida que unas palabras se escaparon de mi y entonces senti una mano apoyandose en mi hombro.

-Lo eras... Todos lo sabiamos... Salvo el, y creo que no sabe lo que se perdio.- Temia muchisimo voltearme y saber quien era, de todos modos...No seria Will. Pero entonces senti que me giraba desde mis hombros para ponerme frente a frente , sin embargo yo seguia mirando hacia el suelo, el tomo mi menton suavemente y subio mi rostro... Entonces pude ver de quien se trataba... lentamente vi su traje... Su sonrisa con sus dientes afilados... Oh dios no... No podia ser... No, esto es lo mas improvable. Cerre mis ojos de golpe y escuche su pequeña risa burlona, si era el...

-Tranquila caperucita, no te comere... Aun.- Entonces tomo mi mano y me llevo hacia afuera pasando por todo el salon. Abri mis ojos, solo podia ver su espalda. Volteaba mi mirada hacia todos lados, y solo podia ser la mirada de todos clavada en mi, Magenta solo tenia una expresion de extrañes pero sorpresa como si no pudiera creer lo que viera, como si viera una expecia de alien y luego Will, con la mismisima exprecion de Magenta, solo que algo mas sorprendido hasta podia jurar que estaba por atragantarse. Yo solo lo segui, hasta que una vez al fin estuvimos afuera... Solos, entonces se dio vuelta para quedar frente a mi quien seguia con mi mirada baja.

-Layla, se que es extraño y se...-Suspiro pesadamente- Que tu esperabas a Will, todos lo sabiamos...Sin embargo, no tengo mucho para ofrecerte... Salvo mi eterna gratitud por verme y acercarte , dandome calidez cuando nadie mas lo habria hecho...- volvio a suspirar algo nervioso- Sabes bien lo dificil que es para mi decir algo asi Layla... Asi que sintetizare.-Tomo ambas de mis manos y volvio a respirar una vez mas con fuerza- Te amo, se que no soy la mejor opcion... Pero te amo realmente, se que es dificil de alguien que... Es un alma solitaria.. Pero enserio es la verdad.- Se iso el silencio, se que el espera una respuesta. MI mente solo procesa a mil por hora, solo que ahora tengo la pieza que encaja del puzzle...por eso todo me parecia raro... por eso dudaba...por eso no me daba la misma emocion que como con Will, por que de eso se trataba, no era Will y...Ya no lo veia a el de esa manera...

Subi lentamente mi mirada para encontrarme con su mirada... Esa mirada tan profunda que solo... Warren tenia. Ahi tuve que admitirlo, ya no amaba a Will, por que ahora lo habia encontrado a el... Esto si era real, no un capricho como con Will.

-Sabes... No me interesa que el no fuera el que me invitara por que...en el fondo sabia que esperaba que tu fueras... Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos y realmente aprendi a dejar mis sentimientos por Will, y ver que solo era capricho... Warren...Realmente descubri algo-El solo me miraba fijamente en espera.- Descubri...Que te amo...- Apenas acaba de pronunciar la frase que me tomo de la cintura suave pero con firmeza y me beso, me beso de una manera que solo el podria haberlo hecho, nadie mas...Solo el.


End file.
